halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Abhorred
The Abhorred are a race of advanced aliens that exist in little known regions of the Milky Way galaxy. Notice Inclusion of this article into your own fanonic universes is optional. For now, it solely exists in its owner's fanon. Introduction The Abhorred, named so by marines who first came into conflict with the species, are a race of advanced yet resource-deprived aliens, possessing small amounts of territory in little-known space. Their government is of a matriarchal design, with rulers as part of families, and the species as a whole is not united; multiple different "clans" exist throughout Abhorred controlled space. Discovery First discovered by UNSC expeditionary forces in 2554, the Abhorred proved to be an extremely aggresive, predatory race. However, due to their lack of resources, and the sheer minority of them, the species was dubbed not a threat, thus making further investigation of the species put off until later. Combat Habits Cannibalizing of Corpses On the battlefield, Abhorred warriors were noticed to eat dead corpses for nourishment; whether they be of their own troops or otherwise. This is most likely due to their lack of readily available food. Limb Replacement Due to advanced technology at their disposal, Abhorred warriors were able to "stitch" together parts of limbs and other required parts from dead bodies. This provided for troops that were harder to permanently kill, as parts were readily available. Continued Use of Strength and Durability Enhancing Drugs During combat, Abhorred warriors would inject massive doses of strength, durability, speed, and/or reaction enhancing drugs. Pain-Suppressors are also used, to the point that even grievous injuries such as lacerated limbs may be nearly ignored during battle. Although this caused many deformations among troops, the short bursts of phenomenal strength and seeming invulnerability to pain served to both greatly lower morale of enemy soldiers, as well as provide for tougher warriors. This habit has also led to the Marine notion that "they just won't die." "Playing Dead" A common tactic amongst Abhorred warriors would be to act like a corpse once sufficient injuries were sustained for it to be believable. Enemy troops would walk past before being attacked by clusters of still living alien warriors. This habit gave much opportunity for surprise attacks, and greatly decreased enemy morale. This habit has also contributed to the marine notion that "they just won't die." Castes Warrior Caste The Warrior caste is the largest by far, havings membership from almost 92% of each clan. Their function is simple; raid other clans for resources and food, and defend their leaders. Noble Caste The Noble caste is a minority, although it is the ruling caste. Every member's will is absolute, and they cannot be challenged for dominance. Nobles most usually float using anti-grav discs that replace their waist. Below that there are no legs. Grafter Caste This caste is made up of the scientists, chemists, and technicians of the Abhorred. They are the smallest group within Abhorred society, although they are also revered by many and respected by the Nobles. They typically create the mechanical replacement limbs and enhancing drugs used by warriors. Much of most Grafters' bodies are mechanical. Level of Technology Although in itself the race is categorized as advanced, the Warriors will most often use primitive weapons such as cleavers, chain & hooks, flails, and even teeth to fight. Advanced technology is saved for the Grafter and Noble castes, putting it to use in their own defensive weaponry, as well as cybernetic limb replacements for all three castes. Physical Features It is truly unknown how the original race looked like, as massive doses of drugs and limb replacement, as well as cybernetics have greatly deformed and altered the creatures' appearance. However, they all share a stitched-together look, as well as cybernetically-enhanced bodies. For the most part, the creatures look grotesque.